


Death's Demise

by SonicNotTheHog



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicNotTheHog/pseuds/SonicNotTheHog
Summary: Written for a League writing contest, where the prompt is "Partnership"Gifting tolacemazefor her support, encouragement and beta reading!





	Death's Demise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacemaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/gifts).



The tall trees framed my vision, masking my view of additional danger, while I ran as swiftly as my long legs could carry me. The smooth shape of my bow hung from my fingers, a comforting weight in my hand that mirrored my own slim shape. The moment to fire my arrow had not yet arrived. Hiding here was not an option either, my moon-drenched skin would not conceal me in the inky blackness. Running, was my only option.   
  
Behind, the grunting gasps of my pursuer sounded too close for my liking and I threw a sideways glance in his direction. His dark hair stuck straight up, making him appear taller than he was, and the ugly smirk that marred his war-painted face was even more unsettling to see than the tremendous, twin axes twirling in his huge hands.   
  
"Oh little Lamb. I'm coming for you!"   
  
His sing-song taunt was meant to frighten me, but I could hear the exhaustion creeping into his voice. I knew I could escape him, I just had to keep going. I urged my legs to move faster.    
  
In the shadows of the forest to my side, I felt the dark presence that easily kept pace with me. Instead of unnerving me, the unseen being filled me with warmth and determination.   
  
_ Always with you _ .   
  
The deep, familiar voice echoed around my mind and I smiled while stealing another quick look over my shoulder. The hulking figure of the man chasing me was falling further away, and triumph surged through my body, energizing my supple limbs once more. I saw the fallen tree just one second too late.   
  
Leaf-strewn ground rushed up to meet me, my body smacking the dirt with a breath-stealing thump. Scrabbling to regain my footing, I gasped as the giant form loomed above me.   
  
"Dear, sweet Lamb" he snarled at me, the nasty grin spreading impossibly wider "Did you really think you could outrun me?"   
  
"Our stamina is greater than your own, Draven." I was relieved to hear the steady timbre to my soft voice, in contrast to my pale, shaking limbs.   
  
"Possibly" he conceded, his arrogance missing my use of the plural pronoun. "But my determination is unmatched. Did you lose count of the number of souls I sent your way today?"   
  
I swallowed, uncertainty creeping over me with cold fingers. There was no question, he was a ferocious fighter, many lives savagely cut down under his cruel blades. The recent battle had raged mightily, the air thick with shouts of elation and cries of horror. Both Wolf and I had been spoilt for choice in our rewards.   
  
Wolf! I glanced around unseeing, feeling rather than observing his silent stalk towards my unsuspecting attacker.   
  
Draven was towering over me now, the stench of sweat and blood engulfed my senses and, swallowing back the burning bile, I fought to keep my gaze locked with his. His muscled form glistened underneath the leather clothing that barely covered his body. The lack of armour was intended to unnerve his enemies, I knew because I felt it. He grinned maniacally down at me, lazily twisting one of his axes in uneven circles, drawing my gaze briefly.   
  
"How they will celebrate my name when they hear how I took down Death itself! There will be no-one to challenge me anymore!"   
  
_ I am ready. I am hungry _ .   
  
I returned Draven's smile, my face twisting into what I hoped was an innocent expression,  enjoying the flash of scepticism that swept over his rugged face.   
  
"You mock us, champion."   
  
"Us?"   
  
A deep snarl rumbled threateningly out of the shadowed foliage. The piercing eyes of my beloved companion broke the darkness, his huge wolf form appearing as if from the shadow itself, the mask he wore depicting my own face stood stark against his dusky pigment.   
  
Gripping his twin axes a little tighter, the egotistical man before me turned towards the noise, unconsciously taking a step back as he realised his mistake.   
  
"Us." I repeated softly, "Surely you had not forgotten the truth of Death who hunts? I am Him, He is me. We are one. We are Kindred."   
  
Draven turned back to me, his eyes wide with… fear? Oh yes, this champion was afraid of us. He was wise after all.   
  
"Have your fill, my beloved Wolf!"   
  
A strangled cry escaped the champion's parted lips, stumbling over his own leather-clad feet as the gigantic wolf-shadow sprang at him. The click of my love's fearsome jaws echoed pleasingly in my ears and I stepped towards the defeated man, now lying at Wolf's formidable, smoky paws.   
  
"You underestimated us, Draven." I whispered, crouching next to Wolf, fingers carding through his luxurious fur, my shining, pale skin a perfect contrast to his night-black coat. "We cannot be defeated because we are one. Our partnership gives us the upper hand. Every time."   
  
My voice resonated like a song from beneath the Kindred mask I wore, it's image the likeness of my soulmate. Oh, how I enjoyed this part. I straightened up in a graceful move and nocked a shimmering arrow into my bow. Levelling the shining tip with his heart, I spoke the last words he would ever hear.   
  
"Sleep well champion, your time here is done."   
  
He made no sound as the arrow pierced it's target, ending his life and sending his soul on towards the Afterlife. Ecstasy washed over me as Wolf licked his lips, satisfaction shuddering through his midnight fur.   
  
"Let us continue, dear one" I sang to him, turning to once again find my path through the overgrown forest. "They are calling to us."   
  
_ I hear it too, my Lamb _ .   
  
I smiled at him fondly, feeling his love vibrating through our connection. Ever hungry we were, yet always would we have prey to find. That which was the endless hunt of Kindred.


End file.
